


I think I wanna marry you.

by dyoksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Ensemble - Freeform, M/M, Married in Vegas AU, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Rest of EXO memebers mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoksoo/pseuds/dyoksoo
Summary: “No I mean right now,” Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s hands, "We passed by a chapel a few blocks earlier. Kyungsoo let’s get married tonight.”A drunk Married in Vegas AU based off the episode in friends where Ross and Rachel get drunk married in Vegas that no body asked for but I needed to write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching friends randomly and it was the episode where Ross and Rachel get drunk in Vegas and end up married and I came up with this AU. You don't need to watch or know anything about friends to read this story. I'm sorry in advanced for any mistakes I make it's summer and I still can't believe I'm writing this. But I hope you or anyone enjoys my story.

Kyungsoo sat in his seat waiting for Baekhyun to finish cutting his hair. “I can’t believe I actually let you talk me into letting you cut my hair,” Kyungsoo said anxiously waiting to see the final results. Baekhyun had recently taken an interest in styling hair and had begged everyone to let him practice on them. Of course everyone told him no, but Baekhyun had somehow convinced Kyungsoo to say yes.  
“Yeah, I can’t believe you actually said yes,” Chanyeol walked in and took a seat on the couch of Baekhyun’s living room. Chanyeol was there because he insisted on being there to see the mess Kyungsoo’s hair would be once Baekhyun was done, which had earned him a hit in the arm from Kyungsoo and a yell in protest from Baekhyun. He lazily sat on the couch starting to get bored of waiting, deciding to take out his phone to play a game. Chanyeol suddenly screamed after his tenth time failing to pass the level, scaring Baekhyun in the process. Baekhyun who is currently cutting Kyungsoo’s hair, Baekhyun who just accidentally cut off a little too much of Kyungsoo’s hair when Chanyeol had let out his high pitched screech. But Baekhyun totally knew what he was doing, he could fix this just fine.  
But as time passed on it just kept getting worse and worse and Baekhyun was starting to panic. “Baekhyun, you said you’d just be giving me a trim, why is this taking so long?” Kyungsoo asked obviously annoyed. This made Chanyeol look up, his eyes widening in surprise. Chanyeol then burst into laughter, which made Baekhyun yell at him to shut up and Kyungsoo to ask why in a panicked voice.  
“Do you, do you even have any hair left Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol barely managed to say between all the laughter that still hadn’t stopped.  
“What does he mean? Baekhyun! What does that mean?” Kyungsoo asked as he raised his arms to feel his head. “Baekhyun! You said it would just be a trim! A trim!”  
“It doesn’t look that bad,” Baekhyun tried to defend.  
“Oh no, it looks that bad,” Chanyeol finally managed to get out, after he had finally stopped laughing.  
Kyungsoo got up ripping the cape off and running to the bathroom. Once he saw himself in the mirror he let out a scream in anger and surprise, “Baekhyun! You call this a trim?”  
“It was an accident,” Baekhyun sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, I mean you still look good at least. I swear you pull it off.” Chanyeol snickered making Baekhyun elbow him in the side.  
“Jongin and Sehun’s wedding is next week and I’m going to look stupid in all the pictures,” Kyungsoo sighed.  
“No you won’t,” Baekhyun said, just as Chanyeol said, “You totally will.”  
A week later and Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Yixing, and Kyungsoo had just arrived at the hotel in Las Vegas. Sehun’s godfather owned one of the famous hotels on the strip so they had decided to host their wedding there. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo walked to the elevators to go to their room, the others going their own way to check in and go off to do what they desired. Kyungsoo was wearing a hat to hide his hair, he took it off to wipe off his sweat since it was so hot. A kid in the elevator with them looked at him, giggled and turned to his mother. “Mommy that man looks like an egg,” the kid pointed at Kyungsoo causing him to go red. The mom turned to Kyungsoo saying sorry, explaining to her kid that that wasn’t very nice.  
Once they entered the room Kyungsoo punched Baekhyun, hard. “Ow, what was that for?” Baekhyun asked rubbing his arm.  
“That kid in the elevator called me an egg because of this stupid haircut and it’s all your fault,” Kyungsoo huffed.  
“How do you know it was the hair, what if you just look like an egg?” Baekhyun said jokingly, earning him another punch. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’ve said it a thousand times now I seriously feel really bad. But c’mon we’re in Vegas baby! Let’s go have some fun!” Baekhyun yelled running around the hotel room.  
“Well I don’t want to leave the room and have people look at me and laugh again,” Kyungsoo said stubbornly as he sat on the bed.  
“C’mon Soo don’t be like that, who cares about what people think, let’s just have some fun,” Baekhyun tried pulling Kyungsoo off the bed.  
“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one being called an egg.” Kyungsoo pouted. Kyungsoo rolled over going toward the hotel mini fridge, opening it to find candies and alcohol, “I just wanna drink and eat chocolate here in this hotel room, where no one can judge me.” Kyungsoo pulled out all the mini bottles of alcohol along with a few candies, downing one of the bottles and opening a snickers bar. “What are you still doing here go have your fun,” Kyungsoo said as he stuffed the snickers bar in his mouth.  
“I’m not leaving you here to be all sad and mope around.We’re in Vegas baby! I’ll stay with you and we’ll have some fun in here!” Baekhyun grabbed one of the bottles of alcohol downing it in one shot.  
A few hours had passed and it was getting late, both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were very obviously drunk. “Oh no!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, “we’re out of alcohol.” Baekhyun giggled rolling around on the floor.  
“We need more!” Baekhyun yelled trying to get up, and failing.  
Kyungsoo flopped on his back onto the bed. “You know what sucks, I was really looking forward to going sightseeing in Vegas especially at night it’s so pretty.”  
“Then why don’t we?” Baekhyun asked, “Oh yeah your hair.” Baekhyun suddenly got up, swaying a bit. “Wait I have an idea put on your hat, we’re going outside.”  
“Baekhyun is this a sex shop?” Kyungsoo whispered latching onto Baekhyun’s side.  
“Yes I just need to find something,” Baekhyun started to roam around the store, looking for something in particular. “Aha! Here it is,” Baekhyun stopped in front of the wigs and hair accessories. Baekhyun grabbed what seemed to be red and black hair extensions and went to the front to pay. As soon as they exited the shop Baekhyun took out the extensions from the packaging asking Kyungsoo to help him put them on. When they finished it left Baekhyun with a mullet. Kyungsoo burst out laughing when he looked at Baekhyun. “Now we both look ridiculous,” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo and smiled, “Now let’s go site seeing.”  
The strip was really beautiful. There were so many lights from all the different hotels. There were all different types of people walking along the strip. Kyungsoo clung onto Baekhyun, scared they might get separated. After going to a few different hotels and seeing a few landmarks they took a break. “Hey, why don’t we ride the high roller? I bet the view is amazing,” Baekhyun said already hailing a cab. The cab brought them to the heart of the strip where the large ferris wheel was located.  
After waiting for a few minutes they finally boarded a cabin. Since the drinks were free, and they were starting to sober up, they decided to take advantage. After a few shots they were about as drunk as when they had left the hotel room a few hours ago. They were giggling and joking around, but once they reached the top they both went silent They were speechless, the view was just astounding, it was so beautiful. After a few seconds Baekhyun turned away from the view to instead look at Kyungsoo. He looked beautiful, a smile adorning his face as he admired the view of the city’s lights. He looked so happy, which instantly made Baekhyun feel happy. “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun called out, Kyungsoo responding with a simple hum to let him know he was listening. “Will you marry me?” This caught Kyungsoo’s attention, along with everyone else in the cabin.  
After a few seconds of silence a random stranger yelled out, “So what’s your answer man?” Kyungsoo looked around the cabin to see everyone’s attention on Baekhyun and him, making him panic.  
Kyungsoo didn’t know if it was the alcohol, the beautiful night view, or the pressure of the people staring but he said yes. And he didn’t regret it because it just felt so right. Everyone in the cabin cheered as Baekhyun enveloped Kyungsoo in a hug. “How about a round of drinks to celebrate the happy couple!” the bartender cheered causing everyone to erupt into whoops of happiness and calls of congratulations. Baekhyun stared into Kyungsoo’s eyes and smiled, Kyungsoo’s lips pulling into a smile of his own. They both started to lean in, their lips finally touching. They were both smiling throughout the whole kiss.  
Once Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got off the 30 minute ferris wheel ride they were very much drunk, again. “You know what we should do now,” Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo, “Get married.”  
“You just asked me to marry you silly, we are getting married.” Kyungsoo playfully hit Baekhyun’s chest.  
“No I mean right now,” Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s hands, “We passed by a chapel a few blocks earlier. Kyungsoo let’s get married tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re my husband,” Baekhyun yelled.  
> “We’re married,” Kyungsoo yelled at the exact same time.
> 
> Baekhyun and Kyungsoo find out what they did last night.

“Hello, Mr.Baekhyun,” Baekhyun yelled as he clung onto Kyungsoo as they left the chapel.   
“And a hello to you, Mr.Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo replied just as enthusiastically. Kyungsoo flagged down a taxi ready to go back to his and his husband’s hotel room. Kyungsoo started to giggle at the thought of Baekhyun now being his husband. He was so lucky, Baekhyun was just so cute and beautiful and funny and just so goddamn perfect. Once they entered the taxi Kyungsoo cuddled into the side of his husband, feeling sleepy from their exciting night. “I love you Baek,” Kyungsoo said sleepily.   
“I love you too Soo,” Baekhyun kissed his forehead as Kyungsoo snuggled even closer to his side, resting his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. When they finally reached their hotel, Baekhyun shook Kyungsoo awake and they both walked to the elevators hand in hand. Before Kyungsoo could walk into their room, Baekhyun stopped him, “I want to carry you bridal style into the room.”   
Kyungsoo immediately blushed, hitting Baekhyun lightly, “That’s embarrassing, I’m not your wife.”  
Baekhyun smiled and picked up Kyungsoo, “But you are my husband.” Instead of yelling at Baekhyun to put him down Kyungsoo laughed and clung onto his neck. Kyungsoo looked into Baekhyun’s eyes and moved forward to kiss him, to kiss his husband. Baekhyun happily responded and brought him to their shared hotel room bed. “And now it’s time for me to show my husband just how much I love him,” Baekhyun started to trail kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck, Kyungsoo clinging onto Baekhyun to be as close as possible. Kyungsoo was so happy and so was Baekhyun, they felt as if there was no one else in the world but each other.   
Kyungsoo groaned as the sunlight hit his face and the pounding at the door got louder. “Kyungsoo open this fucking door or I swear,” Kyungsoo heard come from the other side of the door. Kyungsoo slowly got up to answer the door, looking back to the bed to see Baekhyun still sleeping peacefully.  
“What the fuck do you want Park?” Kyungsoo’s voice still heavy with sleep, his eyes squinting at the bright lights.   
“It’s already 11 O'Clock, why are you both still asleep? The others sent me up to check on you guys because you both weren’t answering your phones. We’ve been waiting for half an hour at the restaurant, remember for brunch?” Chanyeol pushed his way inside.  
“Oh shit you’re right, can you wake up Baekhyun while I start to get ready?” Kyungsoo said, already running to the bathroom to wash his face.   
Twenty minutes later and all three of them were in the hotel lobby, heading toward the hotel’s restaurant to have brunch. The other six of their friends were already in the restaurant drinking and chatting about what they had done their first night in the exciting city of Vegas. “Look who finally decided to show up,” Jongdae said, causing everyone else to look in their direction.  
“Sorry,” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, “Me and Kyungsoo might’ve overslept just a tiny bit.”   
Jongin scoffed, “A tiny bit, you both just woke up.”   
“You both also look like hell,” Sehun added in.  
“You both must’ve had a lot of fun last night,” Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows.  
“We actually don’t remember what happened last night,” Baekhyun admitted. “Kyungsoo was too embarrassed to leave the room because of his haircut,” Chanyeol and Jongdae snickered at this earning them a glare from Kyungsoo. “Anyway as I was saying, he was too embarrassed so we just stayed in the room and drank, but we must’ve drank way too much because I barely remember anything past 10.”  
“Are you sure you didn’t leave the room?” Yixing asked. “Because I’m pretty sure I saw you two leaving the hotel room around 10:30.”   
“We might’ve, like Baek said, we don’t remember anything,” Kyungsoo answered with a groan.   
“Check your phones maybe you took some pictures or something?” Junmyeon suggested. Kyungsoo pulled out his phone, only to have it stolen by Jongdae, who then burst out laughing.   
“Why, what is it?” Chanyeol asked grabbing for the phone. As soon as he saw what was on the screen, he also burst out laughing. The phone was passed around the group making everyone laugh. Finally Kyungsoo got his phone back and he opened it to see what all the fuss was about, Baekhyun leaned in to also see what was on the screen. “Why do you have a mullet?” Chanyeol screamed a little too loudly, making the other people in the restaurant look at them weirdly.  
“I, I don’t know,” Baekhyun screeched, trying to grab the phone to delete the photo.   
“Oh no this is too good,” Kyungsoo laughed making Baekhyun pout, “I am not letting you delete this.” Kyungsoo looked at the other photos from the previous night finding nothing but useless blurry photos. “That was the only recognizable one I could find,” Kyungsoo disappointedly deleted all the blurry and useless photos.   
As soon as they were done looking through Baekhyun’s phone, and finding nothing, it went off displaying the words Mother Dearest. “I have to answer this,” Baekhyun excused himself to speak with his mother. It must have been pretty damn important if she was willing to pay the international fee. “Mom, did you forget I’m in the states, this call is going to be very expensive,” Baekhyun playfully scolded his mother.  
“Byun Baekhyun, why would I be worried about that right now? I’m calling because of what you told me last night,” his mother said sternly. Baekhyun started to worry about what he could’ve told his mom while he was drunk. He had a tendency to be very reckless and rash when he was drunk and always made the stupid decisions. What if he told his mother that it wasn’t the neighborhood stray cat who had stolen her favorite blouse but he had spilled red paint on the floor after she said no painting in the living room. And how he had then mistaken her blouse for a rag and used it to clean up the spill, effectively ruining the shirt. Which in his opinion had been ugly anyway. Before a million more scenarios and thoughts about what he could’ve told his mom entered his head, his mother spoke up again, “You said you were going to Vegas for Sehun and Jongin’s marriage. You didn’t tell me you’d be getting married to. I’m hurt that you never even told me you were seeing anyone. I thought we always had a very close relationship, I’m not asking you to tell me every time you sleep with a new guy. But this relationship was serious enough to consider marriage, and you didn’t even tell me you liked him let alone started dating him. And next thing you know I’m being interrupted in the middle of my dinner from a phone call from you telling me you’re married. I was just so,” Baekhyun’s mother continued to rant on.   
Baekhyun stood frozen in shock, did his mother just say what he thought she had said.   
“Wait Mom, slow down,” Baekhyun tried to get a word in. “Mom!” he yelled cutting off his mom. She stopped talking surprised, rarely did her son ever raise his voice at her in such a serious manner. “I know you’re excited, but um this call is getting expensive. Yeah that makes sense,” he whispered the second part lowly to himself trying to figure out how to ask his mom what she was talking about without raising any suspicions. “I was so excited when I told you, um I forgot if I told you everything. Can you tell me exactly, like to the very last detail, what I told you?”  
“Well as soon as I picked up the phone you yelled you have a new son-in-law, before I could even say hi,” Baekhyun’s mom started. “And then you said Mom I just got married and I love my husband so so so much and I’m sure you’ll love him too. It was so sweet you two are so cute together. And then you asked if I wanted to say hi to your new husband and my new son-in-law, and of course I said yes. Imagine my surprise when I hear Do Kyungsoo say hello to me and call me mother-in-law,” she happily giggled, “But I do like Do Kyungsoo, he’s been your friend since you were a kid and he’s always been good for you.”   
Baekhyun knew his mother was still talking but he was numb in shock and couldn’t process what she was saying. After a few minutes, his mother still talking, he spoke up again, “Mom, this call really is getting expensive, and it seems like I told you everything you need to know. We’ll talk when I get back home.”   
“Okay, and my son-in-law better be with you. I love you honey, have fun and stay safe.”   
Baekhyun didn’t know what to do, he had gotten drunk last night and married Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. His best friend since childhood. Do Kyungsoo. The boy that would take baths with him as a kid. The boy that was with him throughout his embarrassing middle school LoL fuck social interaction phase. The boy that helped him pass algebra 2 in high school. The boy that would carry him home drunk from stupid college parties. He was now his husband. Baekhyun started running back to the table when he realized, that his new husband. probably wasn’t even aware that they are married. But on his way back to the table, he saw Kyungsoo running toward him. They both looked frantic and in a rush to find each other.   
“You’re my husband,” Baekhyun yelled.  
“We’re married,” Kyungsoo yelled at the exact same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating this so late, I just started school and my dumbass decided to take 5 AP classes this year because I hate myself. I also had really bad writer's block which is usually the case. I also proofread everythign myself so there is probably like 2324 mistakes so sorry for that. Please enjoy fluffy Baeksoo and support exo's repackage album :)


End file.
